1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of medical technology and relates to a dental implant, in particular to a single-piece ceramic implant, a ceramic implant system as well as a dental implant system and a set with a ceramic implant.
2. Description of Related Art
Ceramic implants and in particular ceramic implants consisting of ceramic based on zirconium oxide have various advantages compared to the known titanium implants. They have an excellent biocompatibility, since ceramic and in particular ceramic based on zirconium oxide rarely trigger physiological reactions and in particular trigger no allergic reactions. Metal-free ceramic implants are therefore suitable for allergy sufferers. Moreover, the optimal tissue compatibility of ceramic implants effects a very rapid gum attachment onto freshly implanted dental implants. Thus improved aesthetics compared to the traditional titanium implants result, also thanks to the white colour of the zirconium oxide ceramic. The good in-growth into the gums is also maintained over the longer term, since less plaque attaches to the ceramic implants and thus gum inflammation and gum recession disease occur to a lesser extent.
However, compared to titanium implants, ceramic implants have the disadvantage that ceramic material, in particular oxide ceramic such as ceramic based on zirconium oxide or ceramic based on aluminium oxide is a brittle material. Thus it is a challenge to overcome the comparatively high proneness to breakage of the ceramic material, even if for example yttrium-stabilised ceramic based on zirconium oxide already has an improved breakage stability. The technical design of ceramic implants must therefore be matched to the brittle material properties. A single-part implant system is less prone to breakage than a two-part implant system.
Many dental implants, ceramic implants and other implants are screwed into the jawbone. All implants screwed into the jawbone, whether single-part of two-part, are screwed into the bone by way of an insertion tool being applied onto the insertion geometry of the implant and a screw-in moment being transmitted onto the implant. The implant is damaged if this force effect overloads the comparatively low breakage stability of the ceramic implant. It is particularly with an inner connection in ceramic that the danger of breakage exists with screw-in forces which lie in the upper region of a commonly applied torque of approx. 35 to 70 Ncm. Implant breakages, with which ceramic pieces can also detach from the implant, increase the risk of complication with regard to dental surgery, and the wear of ceramic implants.